


All the Other Boys Try To Chase Me

by Sherlocked



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/F, F/M, genderbent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocked/pseuds/Sherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persephone had hair the color of dark tree bark, grass green eyes, skin the color of fawns, and was increasingly bored with family gatherings. Zeus was always flirting with one of the multiple nymphs, Hera was always glowering at him from across the room, other nymphs were surrounding her on her mother’s orders, Demeter was coming over every two seconds to check on her, her boyfriend was hanging around Aphrodite, and she was supposed to feign interest in everyone else. She was, to condense it considerably, bored out of her mind.</p>
<p>So she was considerably heartened when the doors opened and Hades walked in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Persephone had hair the color of dark tree bark, grass green eyes, skin the color of fawns, and was increasingly bored with family gatherings. Zeus was always flirting with one of the multiple nymphs, Hera was always glowering at him from across the room, other nymphs were surrounding her on her mother’s orders, Demeter was coming over every two seconds to check on her, her boyfriend was hanging around Aphrodite, and she was supposed to feign interest in everyone else. She was, to condense it considerably, bored out of her mind.

So she was considerably heartened when the doors opened and Hades walked in.

Hades was sort of the black sheep of the family. The oldest, she was the only ‘female’ to have been offered one of the bigger shares of Earth in the beginning, and she had turned down the chance to be the ‘supreme ruler’ to be Queen of the Underworld, something neither Hera nor Demeter seemed to have forgiven her for. She didn’t spend a lot of time with the rest of the family, as they were either scared of her or their wives didn’t like her. However, when she _did_ turn up, or even when you caught glimpses of her leaving a meeting on Mount Olympus, she cut an impressive figure. She was tall and naturally tan, long black hair back with a few curling strands falling out, bangs swept to the side to frame her face perfectly. She was always in dark colors with red occasionally thrown in (though the style varied) and always had surprisingly tasteful gems on (which must have been an upside of being the goddess of wealth and having the ability to pull off all jewelry) and was always wearing sunglasses (not in a hipster I’m-cooler-than-you way, but more of a you’ll-just-stare-more-if-I-don’t way). 

Now, she was in a black sheath dress, black peep-toe slingbacks with red soles, diamond studs, and a egg-shaped spiral necklace with diamonds along the spiral. She walked-no, prowled-in, nodding about the room, stopping to personally say hello to Hephaestus, one of the very few that was on speaking terms with her when it wasn’t absolutely necessary. Hades made her way to the bar, where she picked up a drink before moving to a corner of the bar and leaning against the wall.

When Hades _had_ been around (and Demeter hadn’t been annoying) she’d been nice, a warm presence. Persephone remembered once, she’d been waiting for her mother to come out of a meeting when she’d been swarmed by a bunch of minor(er) gods. She’d become more than a little overwhelmed when they suddenly scattered, and Hades had helped her up, brushed her off, made sure she was alright. Demeter had tackled her soon after and when Persephone had finally remembered she should probably thank Hades, and looked around to do so, she was gone.

Watching Hades now, Persephone put two (no one was going within ten feet of Hades) and two (her mother was pointedly ignoring the corner of the room that Hades was in) together and made a decision.

She got up, ignoring the protests of the nymphs around her, and walked over, Hades looking up as she closed the last few steps. Persephone had sudden misgivings, as she (in her pink sundress and floral flats) felt about three years old, and Hades was _quite definitely_ all grown up.

“Looking for some solitude?” Hades’ voice was a naturally a purr, and Persephone nodded nervously. She let out a breath she didn’t know he’d been holding when Hades smiled and patted the stool next to her. “You can share mine, there’s plenty to go around.”

“Th-thanks.” She sat down next to her and eyed the bar before looking up at Hades. “It’s been awhile since I last saw you.”

Hades smirked, sipping her drink. Persephone had the distinct impression that the blood-red on her lips, if she was human, would be on the glass and coming off into the amber liquid in it.

“If your mother had any say in the matter, you’d never see me at all. You want to know why?”

“Why?”

“Because in an alternate reality, I’m a rather stupid male who, _way_ back, kidnapped you. When your mother pitched a fit, Zeus decreed that I had to give you back if you hadn’t eaten something. You had eaten, where they got this I haven’t the foggiest, three seeds of a pomegranate, which meant you were mine three months of the year. And that's why the seasons are _there_ , not like it is _here_ where it’s Demi’s vacation.” Hades smiled, and Persephone felt the corners of her mouth go up in response. “So, Demi seems to think that I’m going to try that here.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Persephone’s breath caught slightly in her throat when she felt, rather than saw, Hades gaze met hers. Hades snickered, a low rumble.

“Bartender.” Her voice was barely louder than it had been, but he came as if summoned. “Pomegranate martini, please.” Persephone swallowed and glanced away.

“Why’s Zeus so scared of you?”

“Because I could have had his job and he’s scared that I’ll change my mind one day and take it. I’m the oldest, he’s the youngest, he’s waiting for the other shoe to drop. It won’t, but,” She smirked. “He’s waiting.”

“Something tells me,” She nodded her thanks to the bartender when he deposited her drink on the bar, “That you’re not exactly going out of your way to dissuade him of this fact.” She smiled when she got a genuine grin out of Hades.

“Nope.” They laughed into their drinks, Persephone taking a sip of her own.

“Y’know, for the Queen of the Undead, you're the most personable god I’ve ever met?”

“Says the woman dating Adonis?”

“Alright, most personable _major_ god.” She glanced over to where Adonis and Aphrodite were talking. She looked back over when Hades tapped the bar and then held out a hand.

“Phone, please.” She took it when Persephone handed it to her, tapping on the Hermes (the god, not the designer) phone. She handed it back, and Persephone looked it over. It had Hades’ phone and address. “If you need the Furies sent after him, they’ve wanted to get their claws on him _forever_.” Hades smiled, and then looked past her, when she groaned and downed her drink. Persephone blinked, feeling a knot start to tie in her stomach, though she couldn’t quite figure out where _that_ had come from.

“What?”

“Your mother. She’s a cow, and I don’t want to get caught in the crosswind. Don’t tell her I said that, though, or there’ll be an unholy row.” She smiled. “Enjoy your drink. Call me if you get bored.” She got up and walked out, not even acknowledging Demeter as the latter walked past. Persephone finished her drink as her mother came over, ignoring her mother’s mini-panic attack in favor of sending a text.

**_She is freaking out. This you?_ **

**_Why I left. Its me._ **


	2. Chapter 2

A week had gone by since the party, and Persephone had sent the odd text to Hades bitching about her mother which got weirdly satisfying responses. There was something about Hades’ responses, not matter how short they were, that telegraphed her complete understanding of her mother’s bitchiness that she really couldn’t tell to anyone else because they were either scared of her/didn’t want to listen to Demeter badger them about what she’d said/wouldn’t sit still long enough to listen.

Persephone had called Hades a couple times before she went to bed (not that she needed to sleep, but it was a way to pass the time) and they talked. Persephone would bitch about her life in general, and then laugh herself to sleep listening to Hades recounting of work that day (“You’d think that having the world's greatest minds deciding the appeals out of Asphodel Fields that they wouldn’t need me every 5 minutes, but _noooo_... I’m _seriously_ tempted to have them ordered back to life just so I can kill them. You can help, Joan d’ Arc looks scarily like your mother.”).

As the next get together drew closer, Persephone quibbled over asking Hades about it. She made up her mind one morning, sitting in bed, watching Adonis flex in the bathroom mirror.

**_You going to the party?_ **

It was a moment before Hades replied.

**_Dunno. Don’t have anything better to do if you need the moral support._ **

Persephone looked up at Adonis’s reflection again.

**_Please._ **


	3. Chapter 3

At the party, Adonis was chatting with Perseus, Theseus, and Achilles, leaving Persephone alone to fend off Demeter, who was trying to set her up with Zeus. She was contemplating gnawing her leg off to make her escape when a dark red martini was held in front of her.

“Your drink?” Persephone breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank you.” She took the drink and took a sip, looking over to see Hades. She was in dark blue skinny jeans, black lace up boots, a dark purple button up, and a black vest, sipping a red-brown martini. Her necklace, bracelet, and earrings were all black pearls and diamonds, and her hair was back in a bun.

“I was wondering If I could steal you for a second.” Hades smiled innocently at Demeter, whose mouth was working though she wasn’t making any noise, as she placed a hand gently in the small of Persephone’s back and led her away. Once they got to a cleared part of the room, Persephone let a giant smile break out.

“You are a saint.” Hades smirked.

“Thanks.” They were surrounded by three women: one Hispanic, one Black, and one Asian.

“Who’s this, Dee?” Hades smiled.

“Persephone, The Furies; Alecto, Tisiphone, and Megaera. Lect, Tisi, Meg; Persephone.”

“Oh, is this the one you kidnapped?”

“Uh-huh.” Persephone huffed.

“I feel so left out. Everyone knew about this but me.” Hades snickered around her glass.

“Demi tried to use it as a reason to get me kicked out once.”

“Why am I not surprised.” Persephone looked around when she heard someone call, “Kore!” She turned and waved at Aphaea and a group of satyrs, turning back towards the others, who were all pointing raised eyebrows at her. “What?” The Asian one, who had been introduced as Meg, answered.

“It must be awkward to go around getting called Kore, considering.” Persephone blushed.

“How did you-” The Hispanic one, Lect, snorted.

“It’s sort of hard not to, when your boyfriend tells all his friends about it.” Hades shook her head.

“Meg is also known as the jealous one, and Lect is the unceasing one, if you couldn’t tell. I did say.”

“You did.” Persephone took a contemplative sip. “If I make a huge scene, can I stay with you until it dies down?”

Lect and Meg’s eyes lit up.

“Does this mean we can get him now?”

“I suppose.” Persephone eyed Tisi. “Why aren’t you all hyped?” Tisi shrugged.

“I avenge murders. This isn’t really my thing.”

Persephone nodded in acceptance before downing her drink, putting the glass on a passing waiter’s tray, and stalking over to Adonis.

In less than a minute, Adonis had a bruise rapidly forming on his cheekbone. In 5, Aphrodite (who, despite being the goddess of love, was _extremely_ bad at telling relationship statuses) was _extremely_ pissed. 7 minutes and Aphrodite was stalking back to Hades, who had gotten rid of her glass.

“Lets go.”

“Wait a minute.” Persephone stopped and wheeled around, and Adonis backed up the few steps he had moved forward. He turned towards Hades. “Who’re you?” One of her eyebrows arched perfectly.

“You don’t know?”

“No.”

“That’s amusing, considering all the times you’ve run through my territory. I’m Hades.” Adonis snickered.

“No, you’re not. Hades is a guy.” Hades looked down, a (not particularly nice) smile curling up her lips.

“Furies?” They grouped to the side.

“Yeah, boss?”

“Who am I?”

“Hades, goddess of wealth.”

“Zeus?”

“Yes, Hades?”

“Who am I?”

“Queen Hades, ruler of the Underworld.”

“Dite?” Aphrodite pushed back a strand of blonde hair.

“Yes, Dee?”

“Who am I?”

“You’re my make-up artist and BFF.”

“Seph?” Persephone cocked her head towards her without looking away from Adonis.

“Yeah?”

“Who am I?”

“You’re the person who’ll be supplying me with ice cream and a puppy to cuddle with for the next couple days.”

“Totally. Cerby’ll love you.” Hades looked over to Zeus. “I would like to apply for a change in the type of immortality that Adonis has.”

“You can’t-” Adonis stopped when Zeus put up a hand.

“Change how?”

“Instead of him not being able to die, he isn’t able to die... _permanently_.”

“What use would this serve?” Tisi walked forward, handing Zeus a tablet, which he scrolled through.

“Adonis has a laundry list of sins that he’s avoided punishment for by being immortal.” Zeus nodded, handing the tablet back to Tisi.

“I grant it.” Hades looked over to Adonis. 

“I have the distinct feeling that I’ll be seeing you soon.” She turned to Persephone. “Shall we?” Persephone nodded, and let herself be led out.

They got into a car that had a scary amount of people drooling over it. Persephone closed her eyes as she sank back into the passenger seat, breathing deeply. When the car next stopped, she opened her eyes to find that Hades had somehow found a parking space in the Lower East Side.

“I’ll be right back. You want your window open?” Persephone nodded, and closed her eyes when she heard her window whirr down before she heard Hades get out and walk away. She didn’t really notice anyone approaching until she was shocked back into sentience by a, 

“Hey.” 

The man would be, by human contentions, extremely physically attractive. However, she wasn’t all that interested in that at the moment. She raised an eyebrow.

“Hi.”

What’s a pretty girl like you doing in a Bugatti like this?”

“Waiting for someone.”

“He shouldn’t leave you alone like this.”

“Who shouldn’t?” He jumped as Hades walked over with a bag marked _Rocco’s_ , handing it through the open window to Persephone.

“Apparently, a guy like you shouldn’t leave a girl like me alone.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Off the car, please.” He pushed off the car, gaping, as she walked around and slid into the driver’s seat. 

It was a quiet drive uptown, and it wasn’t long before Hades’ car purred to a halt in front of a building high on Central Park East. Hades lead the way into the building, Persephone following, eyebrows raised at the building. 

They took two elevators all the way to the top floor, Hades unlocking the penthouse and leading the way in.

Hades’ apartment was surprisingly warm and comforting for the apartment of the Queen of the Underworld. It was all warm greys and reds, spacious and huge.

Hades pointed her towards the living room, disappearing through a door. Persephone stood there awkwardly until Hades got back, leading her over to a couch and sitting her down on it. Hades handed her a glass of water, opened the box in the bag to reveal a wide assortment of pastries, and leaned back. 

“Eat and talk. Preferably not at the same time.”

And Persephone, to her great surprise, did. She talked for who knew how long about her life, her problems, her mother (all of which pretty mutually inclusive). She talked about _everything_.

Apparently, this surprised Hades as well because when Persephone was finally done, the first thing she asked was, 

“Am I the first person who’s asked about this?”

“Yes.” This earned her a raised eyebrow.

“Am I really the first person you’ve told this to?”

“Yes.”

“Why? There must be people who know you better.”

“Because there aren’t.” She paused, slightly surprised how fast that came out. She continued almost thoughtfully; she had never really voiced any of this before. “Most people avoid me, and getting close to me, because they’re afraid of my mother. And that’s how most people see me; as an extension of my mother.” She looked over at Hades, cocking her head. “You, however, don’t.” Hades scoffed.

“Course not, you’re not _nearly_ psychotic enough to be your mother.” 

“Why does she hate you so much? From what I can tell, the thing from the alternate universe only supplemented it.”

“She doesn’t like me because she can’t get anything on me. I’m not scared of her, I don’t have any secrets, and she has absolutely no control over my dominion. The worst thing she can do is have more people die, and give me slightly more shit to do. Even then, she only strengthens my kingdom.”

“I thought she wanted you to take Zeus’ job.” Hades’ snorted out a laugh.

“Oh, _hell_ no. If I were Zeus, Demi would be twice the psycho. It took her awhile to realize that I technically have more power than Zeus.”

“How’d you mean?”

“If I close the gates of Hades, where are the dead going to go? Whose responsibility would they be then?”

“Point.” She held up a pastry. “What is this?”

“Lobster tail.”

“It’s awesome.”

“It’s Roccos. It should be.”


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, over a breakfast of leftover pastries and hot chocolate, Hades raised an eyebrow at Persephone.

“Do you like the way you dress?” The attached _Or does your mother buy your clothes_ was heavily implied.

“I buy things with my mom’s card. She gets the final say.”

“Uh-huh. Let’s fix this.” Hades got up and led the way to a room completely covered in touchscreens. Hades pressed a button on the way in, leading to a room full of one large start-up sound. She tapped her way onto the internet and hit a folder, the screens immediately covered in websites.

“Okay. Tap something if you want to look at it. We’ll go through it later. Kay?”

“Sure.”

She was absorbed in _manymany_ clothing websites for hours, finally finishing to the distant sound of leathery wings. She left the room, blinking at the progressively brighter light, to the living room to see Hades curled up on the couch with her laptop, and the Furies walking in from the balcony.

“Hey, Persephone.”

“Sup?”

“Howsit?”

“Hey.” She looked over at Hades. “I’m done.”

“Done?”

“Done with what?”

“Dee, what was she doing?”

“Picking out clothes.”

“Oh.”

“Oh, thank _god_.”

“That means that those clothes weren’t all you.” Hades grinned and patted the couch next to her.

“Siddown, girls, let’s shop.” 

A half an hour and at least a beer each later, they were whizzing through holographic clothes. Ones that got a ‘yes’ were put in shopping bags. ‘No’s got deleted. It wasn’t long before Hades was buying a _ton_ of stuff. Tisi sighed.

“I wish you’d do stuff like that for us.”

“I _do_.”

“Oh, right.”


End file.
